Londinium
Londinium is the nominal current capital of the Kingdom of Bretonia, and the captial of the province of the same name in Londinium (Province). Though it is the capital in size, the ceremonial capital remains the Eyrie because of its formidable defences.The City is by far one of the largest cities in all of England, and its population is only really approached by the Wales capital of Daneland. Originally founded by the Empire of Pruta the city was never anything more then a small fishing village until the arrival of the Kingdom of Bretonia, who saw the importance of using it as the center of nearly all their movements in England. This meant that they heavily invested in the port growth, and as time went on the population of Londinium swelled with new arrivals from France seeking the new land of England, and riches that it promised. With the fall of the French area for the Bretonians, the city of Londinium became the capital of the Kingdom of Bretonia, and it was here where the new royal palaces, and the center of all goverment of the kingdom was centered. History Founding The City of Londinuem had not been properly founded by the previous owners of the land, and its first serious founding was only made during the initial lands of the Kingdom of Bretonia. The site was picked due to its proximity to the water between France and England, and its easy defendibility from attackers. Growth As the interest of Bretonian in England grew so to did the amount of aristocrats, nobles, and beauracrats that left France to assist in running England. With all of these people coming, the vast majority decided to stop in Londinium, and as such there was a huge population explosion in the city Fall of France Main Article : War in France Capital of England With the fall of the French area for the Bretonians, the city of Londinium became the capital of the Kingdom of Bretonia, and it was here where the new royal palaces, and the center of all goverment of the kingdom was centered. Points of Interest London Wall The London Wall is the massive wall that surrounds the city of Londinium proper Goverment King of Bretonia See Also : Jesse Eisenburg ' Jesse Eisenburg' is the King of Bretonia, and the sole surviving member of the ancestoral royalty House of the Kingdom of Bretonia in the form of House Eisenburg. Jesse was the second youngest child of House Eisenburg and becayse of this he was extremely far off the inheritance but he would lose all of his siblings during the Fall of France of which the most painful was the death of his brother Maltivian who was a father figure for him but was killed at the Battle of Lyons only a year after being crowned the new King of Bretonia,Jesse is married to Lindsay Eisenburg and through her he has a large extended family through the Stones. Despite this he is deeply hurt by the loss of his entire family in such violent ways. Jesse Eisenburg was born the second youngest of the six children of the ruling House Eisenburg and its King in the form of Tanlian Eisenburg. A kind young man whose subtle and often withdrawen personality meant he was fourth in line for the Bretonian Throne he found his solice in learning, and through books of which he was known throughout the court for his love of. As the Orcs overran the French border he was moved alongside his siblings to Viche where he would have been killed but on the route there his force was attacked by Orcs and he was forced to move farther north to Orleans where his brother Maltivian was located, and it was this change in plans which saved his life. Following the massacre of his family during the destruction of Viche he was moved north to Paris by his brother who realized that things were getting very bad, and Jesse would be needed alive before this was all over. The death of his older brother Maltivian Eisenburg and heir to the throne during the events of the War in France meant he was crowned king of Bretonia by the surviving nobles, and he would become known for one of his first decisions which was that he ordered the withdrawl of all remaining Bretonians from France to either England, or to Brust. Demographics Ethnicity Londinuim contains a truly massive population of Franks of which migrated northward firstly during the annexation of England into the Kingdom of Bretonia, but secondly this was one of the main sites for Frankish refugees fleeing the madness in France. The Anglos were the original people of southern England, and in this way they have a sizeable population within the city, and they grow within Londinium more each day. Religion Houses of Londinium Category:Kingdom of Bretonia Category:City Category:Capital Category:England